Malfoy
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: Haley James Potter is being abused and an unlikely family comes to her rescue!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey my fellow readers! Here's a new story! Let me know what you think! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potter!**

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy man. He had just received a letter from Minerva McGonagall stating that Draco had been bullying the Haley Potter all year. Of all the people Draco needed to have a problem with it needed to be the most famous wizard in the world. After the Dark Lord dropped dead beside her crib the entire wizarding world hailed to her every word.

He came up with a decision. He was going to take Draco to Haley's home to apologize. Not only would it look good for them but it was proper wizarding educate. The students had come home for summer holidays three days ago so it he thought it was safe to assume that Haley would be home.

The only problem was that he had no idea where she lived. So he headed over to the human resources department at the ministry. The lady was reluctant to help him when he said he wanted to see Haley but she eventually handed over the address when he told her that she and Draco had gotten off on the wrong foot at school and they wanted to make it right.

Soon he and Draco where walking down Privet Drive looking for number four.

"This place is weird," Draco whispered.

Lucius chuckled, "I actually feel sorry for Haley for living here." It was all neat and perfect. It was unnatural. "Ah! There's number four!" he said pointing to a house that looked identical to the rest.

The pair began to walk up to the door when Draco stopped in his tracks. Lucius looked at where is son was staring and saw a small figure with long black hair covered in mud, dirt, paint, and sweat working in the flower bed.

"Is that her?" Lucius asked in confusion. Draco nodded. He held onto Draco's shoulder and guided him in the direction of Haley.

They just stood silently behind her for a moment but when it became apparent that Haley didn't notice them Draco said, "Um, Potter?"

Haley gave a small shriek and stood up turning around with small garden in her grasp. When she saw Draco she said, "Geez! Malfoy, you nearly gave me a heart attack! I almost stabbed you with my shovel!" Then she gave him a confused look and looked up at his father and back. "What's going on?" Haley asked suspiciously.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "Um, well first of all thank you for not stabbing me with your shovel. Secondly, this is my father."

Haley looked at him oddly, "Um hi, yeah I kinda guessed that much but why are you here?"

"Draco had something he needed to tell you," Mr. Malfoy stated firmly.

Haley tossed her shovel into the garden and looked at Draco expectantly. "I'm sorry for my behavior at school. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I was wrong."

Haley stared at him for a moment in shock before shrugging, "Whatever. I'm used to it. Thanks though. You're the first one to apologize for doing it."

"Um no problem…" Draco said unsurely.

"GIRL!" They heard a bellow coming from inside the house.

"Bloody hell!" Haley muttered before taking one of each of the Malfoy's wrists and pulling them around the corner of the house. "Stay here or disapparate or something! My uncle can't see you!" She then ran back to the garden and got to work.

Lucius and Draco stayed still out of shock. They just listened to her and her uncle.

"Why isn't dinner ready yet?!"

"Because you said I wasn't allowed to come inside until I was done in the garden."

"That's no excuse! You've been out here for hours! Why aren't you done?!"

"Because you said I wasn't allowed to start the garden until I painted the fence. I wasn't allowed to paint the fence until I mowed the lawn."

"Don't back talk to me girl! Get in the house!"

They heard the door slam.

"Dad, what was that?" Draco asked.

Lucius pulled a coin out of his pocket and said, "Porticus." He then told Draco, "This portkey will take you home. Stay there with your mother. Tell her we might have a house guest this summer."

Draco nodded and took the coin.

Lucius put a notice me not charm on himself and watched the house through an open window. The first thing he saw was a fat lard of a kid laughing as he ate a doughnuts. A man dragged Haley into the room by her hair. "You should be a little more grateful you freak. When I ask you to do your chores I expect you to be done them. On time!" He slapped the girl so hard that she went reeling backwards. Lucius fingered his wand as he saw the scene. "No food for a week!"

"Daddy!" the pig called. "Can I hurt her? I had a tail because of her!"

"Of course you can Dinky Duddiums!" a horse like woman said as she entered the room.

The pig stood up and punched Haley in the stomach so hard that she fell to the ground in pain. From that he began kicking her.

Lucius was running to the front door and just vaguely heard Haley's uncle proudly say, "That's my boy! He could be a boxer!"

Lucius unlocked the door and took the charm off himself as he entered the living room.

"Who the devil are you?!" Vernon barked.

Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at him, "My name is irrelevant but if you ask most of the wizarding world they will tell you that I used to kill people like you for sport. Don't push me muggle!"

Dudley stopped kicking Haley and cowered behind a large chair. Lucius crossed to Haley and said, "Oh, Haley, here, let me help you up." Haley accepted his help and unevenly climbed to her feet.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You aren't staying here Haley. I cannot allow it. Where are your things? You're spending the summer with us," Lucius told her.

"I can't do that…" Haley tried to say.

"Haley, I refuse to leave any child to be abused. You're coming with me. I'm not giving you a choice here."

Haley gave him a cheeky grin, "You're kidnapping me?"

"If that's what it takes, yes, yes I am."

"My school supplies are in the cupboard under the stairs. It's locked. I have a few things in my bedroom as well."

"Alright let's go get them." After they got her trunk and broomstick out of the cupboard they got Hedwig and her clothes from her bedroom.

"You need new clothes," Lucius stated but Haley only shrugged.

"Alright, I'm going to apparate us to the manor. All you need to do is hold onto my arm."

Haley hesitated, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Dumbledore said there was a reason I needed to stay here."

"There is no reason good enough to justify the abuse or allow it to continue," he stated presenting his arm. After another moment Haley finally took it. They were soon in a large green and silver hall that looked homey and scary at the same time. She assumed this was the Malfoys' home.

She stayed very still and Lucius could tell that she was uncomfortable and scared. "This is our home. And for the rest of the summer it will be yours too," he told her in an attempt to calm her down. Haley still stayed still. "You don't need to be shy Haley. I brought you here for a normal life." Haley only nodded.

Lucius sighed and said, "How about we go find Draco and Narcissa? I'm sure she would like to meet you." He started walking in the direction of sitting room and noticed that Haley followed behind him but wouldn't get to close.

He opened the door and heard Narcissa say, "Oh! You're finally back! What is Draco talking about when he says we might have a house guest?"

"Narcissa, I'd like to introduce you to someone," he looked behind him but didn't see her. "She's around here somewhere," Lucius told her before sticking his head out the doorway and seeing Haley standing a few feet away. He hooked his finger in a motion to call her over. She slowly walked up to him and he put a hand gently on her shoulder and guided her into the room so Narcissa was right in front of her.

"Narcissa, this is Haley Potter."

Narcissa stared at Haley for a moment. She was covered in mud, paint, sweat, and what looked suspiciously like blood. She looked back at her husband who just nodded.

She turned her attention back to the girl and said, "Hello Haley. I'm Narcissa Malfoy. I'm Draco's mum."

Haley quietly whispered, "Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

"Haley will be staying here for the rest of the summer. And if Dumbledore tries to send her back to her relatives we will invite her over any other holiday she wants to spend here."

Narcissa gave her husband, "Not that I'm not happy to have another lady around, but may I ask why she's not with her family?"

"Her supposed family has been working her like a house elf, starving, and hurting her," Lucius informed her with a growl.

Narcissa gasped and looked at Haley. "Is this true?"

Haley shrugged and quietly said, "Kinda."

"I only watched the scene for five minutes. In that time I heard her unreasonably long list of chores that she was punished for being unable to complete. Her punishment was that she wasn't allowed food for a week and her uncle hit her and then allowed the boy to continue to hurt her."

"Oh merlin!" Narcissa whispered. She then looked at Haley and asked, "Haley, dear, when was the last time you ate?"

Haley shrugged.

"Haley, we need an answer," Lucius said firmly but not unkindly.

Then came a small whisper, "School."

"That was three days ago," Narcissa whispered to herself.

"I'll have the house elves make supper," Lucius said. "Haley, I need you to stay here with Narcissa." Haley nodded and he left.

Narcissa was at a loss of what to say. The girl seemed to have more interest in her dirty, holey shoes that looking at her.

"Why don't we sit down?" Narcissa offered.

"I'm dirty," Haley told her softy.

Narcissa gave a small smile and said, "Don't worry about that. I can clean the furniture with magic if I need to. Come sit." Narcissa patted a spot of the sofa beside her and Haley saw no alternative.

"It will be lovely having you here. Usually I'm the only girl around here. I'm going to need to take you shopping. That will be fun!"

Haley just watched the strange lady silently. She thought she could get too really like her. She was really nice.

"Mum?!" Haley heard Draco call.

"In here, Draco," Narcissa called back. When he walked through the door he sent Haley a confused look. "Haley is going to be staying here for a while," Narcissa told him while sending a look that clearly said be nice.

"Uh, hey Potter."

Haley just gave a small wave.

Lucius came back in the room and said, "Ah, good. Everyone's here. Supper is served. So Draco, would you please show Haley to the bathroom and both wash your hands before bringing her to the dining hall?"

Draco nodded and said, "Come on, Potter."

Haley stood up and followed a few feet behind him. "There are seven bathrooms but this one is the closest to the sitting room and dining hall," Draco explained.

After washing their hands Draco led her through the hallway into a large dining room with a table that could fit twenty easily. Lucius was seated at the end of the table and Narcissa sat to his right. Draco headed straight to Lucius' right. Haley figured this was their regular seating arrangement but couldn't figure out where she was supposed to go.

"Come sit, Haley," Lucius invited. "We won't bite."

Haley sat beside Narcissa because that's where she felt safest. Almost immediately food appeared in front of them. Haley saw the others reach for food to put on their plates but wasn't sure if she was allowed.

Narcissa noticed the hesitation and stopped serving herself and grabbed Haley's plate putting a little of everything on it before setting it in front of her sending the bewildered girl a small smile and nodding encouragingly.

Haley looked at the others and began to eat with them. It tasted delicious but then again, after three days so does dry bread. She ate the entire plate. Lucius watched the girl carefully. If he hadn't eaten in three days he wouldn't care about table manners the way she did.

After dinner he led everyone back to the sitting room. When they sat in silence for a few minutes Lucius turned to Haley and said, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Haley shrugged and whispered, "There's not much to tell."

"Well," Narcissa tried, "If we ask you questions will you answer them?"

Haley nodded.

Lucius smiled, "Good what Hogwarts house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

The Malfoys tried to hide their disgust and Narcissa asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green, like my eyes." Narcissa smiled.

Draco spoke up, "Alright, my turn. What really happened with Quirrel? One day we wake up to hear that you're unconscious and Quirrel isn't seen again!"

Haley gave a small grin as she said, "He's kinda dead."

Lucius looked at her confused, "What happened?"

"Well, he used to be a death eater and he was angry that I killed Voldemort. He kinda decided to take his place and finish the job. Dumbledore brought something called the Sorcerer's Stone to Hogwarts to protect it. It has the power to make people immortal. Ron, Hermione, and I learned that someone was trying to steal it and that same person was trying to kill me. He hexed my broom to try to make me fall and he released a troll on me. When we figured out someone was trying to steal it we told a teacher but she didn't believe us so we went to get it ourselves. There were a bunch of protections in front of it though. There was a three headed dog but Hagrid told us how to get past that. Then there was devils snare. Hermione set it on fire once she remembered she was a witch. Then we needed to catch a flying key on a broom. Pretty simple actually. After that we came to a giant chess board. Ron's a master at chess and won it but we had to play as the pieces and he had to be taken. He was knocked out and Hermione and I had to move on. Next was a troll but it was already knocked out. Then there was a riddle. You had to drink the right vial. One would let you go forward, one would let you go back, some had poison… Hermione solved it in like three minutes but there was only enough potion for one person to move on. So I went forward and she went back. I found Quirrel there and he was working on the last task. He confessed to trying to kill me and said he was going to do it then but was trying to use me to get the stone first. I got the stone first and he didn't notice. Then it got confusing and I accidently turned him into a pile of ash."

"Um okay…," Draco said in confusion. Haley just shrugged.

"Where was Dumbledore during all this?" Lucius asked.

"The night we went down he was at the ministry."

"That doesn't make sense no one is at the ministry that late for meetings."

Haley shrugged again. "Honestly I think it was a test."

"A test?" Narcissa parroted.

"Yeah, I mean all we had to do was compliment Hagrid and he told us how to get passed Fluffy – the three headed dog. Hermione is at the top of Herbology. I'm the youngest seeker of the century. Ron is a master at chess. We had already fought and beat a troll earlier that year. Hermione is highly logical so riddles are simple to her. And the last task was called the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore had told me how it worked earlier that year."

"That's horrible!" Narcissa shouted.

"Albus thought it was a good idea to put three first years in serious danger!" Lucius bellowed. Haley shrugged. "We will need to have words with him."

Haley quietly said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, Dumbledore will be very angry to learn that I'm here."

Narcissa was confused, "Why? Wouldn't he want to protect you from those people?"

Haley looked down and said, "I already told him about my relatives. He said that there was a reason I needed to stay there but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"He knew?!" Lucius growled.

Haley nodded and said, "He might have been alright if I stayed with the Weasleys for a few weeks or something but he's not going to like that fact that I'm with you."

"What's wrong with us?" Draco questioned.

"Well, um…," Haley hesitated, "After the attack by Quirrel I asked for the names of more death eaters so I could keep an eye out. He gave me three, Crabbe, Goyle… and Malfoy."

"That's why you were so nervous," Lucius sighed. Haley gave a small nod. "Haley, we won't hurt you. Albus was right we were death eaters but not by choice. Narcissa was pregnant when he tried to recruit me. He said I join or he would kill me and Narcissa. I would have rather died than join but I couldn't let him kill my pregnant wife so I joined. I don't like muggles or muggleborns but I don't want to go around murdering them or you."

Haley gave a nod to show she understood.

"Good, however this does complicate things. How are supposed to keep you here when Dumbledore seems to control everything?"

Haley gave a small chuckle. "What?" Lucius asked her.

"Aren't you all Slytherins?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were supposed to be cunning."

Lucius gave out a small bark of laughter and said, "Alright little girl if you can come up with something spit it out."

"Well, my relatives hate me. They would do anything to make sure I'm not around. All we need to do is make a deal with them. Ask them to pretend I've been living there if anyone asks any questions but I can't come to the door because I'm out of town for the day with a friend and to send word if people are getting suspicious. I'm pretty sure they would do it because it would do anything to get me as far away from the house as possible. However I'll be here."

Lucius thought for a moment, "That could work but what about at the end of the school year? How do we pick you up?"

"Polyjuice. Just pick Draco up first in your normal form and come back as the Dursleys."

"How are you not a Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"The hat wanted me to be at first but I asked it not to."

"Why on earth not?" Narcissa asked.

"Because everything I had heard about Slytherin was bad. Voldemort came from it. No witch or wizard that turned bad didn't come from it. I didn't want to be seen as evil so I asked the hat to put me somewhere else. I like Gryffindor though."

"Well, in that case you'll need to hang out with the Slytherins more. They might actually like you," Draco told her.

"I don't know. If we need to keep these living arrangements secret wouldn't it be suspicious if I'm suddenly hanging out with the people that have been tormenting me for a year?"

"Yes. Yes it would. However, in case you forgot, Slytherin is the house for the sly and cunning." Haley gave a small smile. "I know some people in my house we can tell. They wouldn't breathe a word. I also know a place we can meet in secret so if you know anybody that can keep this a secret you can bring them along."

Haley shook her head, "No if I told anyone they would think you did something to me. They would head straight to McGonagall or Dumbledore."

Draco sighed, "That kinda sucks. My friends would never tell a secret if I asked them not to."

"They're just trying to look out for me."

"Well now you're an honorary Slytherin."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's a long chapter. Oh and Old Voldy completely died Halloween because he didn't have any Horcroxs so there was no reason for Dobby to protect Haley from going to school. Enjoy!**

The plan worked perfectly and of the next few years Haley had grown extremely close to the Malfoy family. In fourth year Draco and Haley began to date but only told a few people including Narcissa and Lucius and most of the Slytherins in there year. They were going home for the summer once again after their fourth year and Dumbledore as always said he was sorry that Haley had to stay with the Dursleys. Haley pretended to be sad but understanding as she waved good bye.

The train ride was long. She was beginning to grow tired of being around Ron and Hermione. Of course she still liked them but after hanging out with Daphne, Pansy, and Draco so much she preferred there company over her Gryffindor friends.

As they were getting off the train Ron said, "Haley, you should come over to the Burrow for a while this summer. You haven't seen it yet. Plus it will get you away from your relatives."

"Um, maybe, write me and I'll let you know," Haley told him.

"That's what you said last year and the year before," he teased.

"Sorry, there's just been a lot to do. I'll try though," Haley said untruthfully.

"Alright, I see my mum! See ya later!"

Haley waited a moment until she saw Uncle Vernon, "Come on, Girl! We haven't got all day!"

Haley and Lucius didn't notice the Weasleys watching them when Lucius helped Haley carry her trunk around a corner with no exit. Ron, Fred, and George got suspicious because that was often where people would apparate to avoid being seen by muggles. They snuck off and quietly followed them. They watched from around the corner as they saw Haley and her uncle disapparate away.

"Oh my god!" Ron yelled.

"What the hell?!"

"That wasn't her Uncle!"

The three ran back to their parents.

"There you three are!" Molly said. "Where did you run off to?"

Fred caught his breath and said, "We saw Haley's uncle take her down the apparation hall which we thought was odd so we followed them. When we got there we saw the disapparate! It wasn't her uncle! Her uncle's a muggle!"

"Oh dear," Molly whispered.

"Polyjuice potion," Arthur said grimly before pulling his wand out and sending a patronis to Dumbledore. It was only moments later that Dumbledore came out of said apparation hall and crossed to them.

"You're sure, boys?"

"Positive!" Ron yelled.

"We all saw the exact same thing!" George exclaimed.

"Alright, Molly would you please come with me to the Dursley residents?"

Moments later the pair found themselves knocking on number four Privet Drive's door.

"Who are you?" a fat boy asked when he opened the door.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore and this is Molly Weasley. We are heard to speak to Haley Potter."

"Dad! Someone's here, looking for the freak!" the boy yelled walking away.

Vernon approached the door and said, "The girl's not here. After being away for so long she went to see her normal friends."

"May I ask you something Mr. Dursley?" Albus questioned.

"Quickly," the man barked.

"How did you get home so fast? The train arrived in London only ten minutes ago."

Vernon became very pale. "I… umm… but," he sputtered.

Dumbledore put a light truth spell on him and asked, "Where is Haley Potter?"

"I don't know."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Three years ago."

Molly gasped.

"Who is she with?"

"A blond man. I forget his name. He kidnapped her years ago and made a deal with us not to tell anyone."

Dumbledore dropped the spell and Vernon slammed the door in his face.

"Haley's been kidnapped? Why didn't she say anything?!" Molly asked.

"My best guess would be that she's under the imperious curse. I'll let the Prophet know. We must find her. God knows what they're doing with her," Albus answered.

Haley however was having a lovely welcome home dinner with the people she considered her family.

"How was your year, Haley?" Narcissa asked.

"Pretty good, Aunt Ci, except for the fact that Ron and Hermione have become very clingy. They said I'm pushing them away. It's hard to have a life when everyone is following you."

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, but you have things going on that they don't know about so you are a little distanced."

"Yeah, I just wish they would give me a little more room. It's hard to get any alone time with Draco. Whenever anyone sees us talking he's yelled at to leave me alone."

"Maybe we should tell people then," Lucius surprised everyone by saying.

"But wouldn't that give away the fact that I'm living here?"

"Yes but at the age of fourteen you can choose where you live if you have more than one choice. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do anything about it anymore. Go ahead. Tell everyone you've been living here."

"Alright, this year I will."

The next day Haley skipped down the stairs breakfast. "Good morning!" she said happily as she took her seat beside Draco.

"How was your sleep?" Narcissa asked.

"Great, I've missed my bed."

Just then the Daily Prophet owl dropped a paper on Lucius' lap. No one paid it too much attention until he gasped.

"What wrong, Uncle Luc?"

He handed her the paper and she read out loud, "HALEY POTTER'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY UNCLE LOOK ALIKE AND BEEN UNDER THE IMPERIOUS FOR THREE YEARS!"

"WHAT!" Draco yelled.

"I'm not kidnapped! I'm here by choice!"

"We know that dear," Narcissa told her.

"This complicates things," Lucius told her.

"Should I keep my being here a secret?" Haley asked sadly.

"For a while," Lucius agreed. "However, tell anyone you can that you are not kidnapped."

Haley nodded sadly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, dear," he told her. "We'll figure it out."

"You should probably use a glamour anytime you go out," Narcissa stated.

"Make her a blond," Draco told them. Haley gave him a strange look and he said, "People think I'm into blonds. If we go out in public together you should be a blond and people will assume you're my girlfriend. Them we can act like a couple."

Haley glared as she said, "You like blonds?"

"Not really," Draco lied. Haley rolled her eyes.

888

Summer just flew by. Haley and Draco spent a lot of it swimming and Haley taught him to bowl. They had the best summer of their lives. They went bowling so many times that Jack, the owner, gave them a free pizza and night of bowling when they said they wouldn't be back until the next summer.

On the night before the train ride back Lucius told Haley exactly what to tell everyone. He wanted to hear exactly what was happening so he could figure out what to do.

They arrived at the train station an hour early so they were the first ones there. The pair found the compartment that Pansy, Blaize, and Daphne promised to meet them in before locking the door and silencing the room so they could hear out but no one could listen in.

They sat silently as they listened to people board the train. They could hear several people talking. A lot of it was about Haley.

"Do you think Potter will be at school this year now that everyone knows the kidnappers secret?"

"What do you think he does to Haley?"

"Maybe he just killed Haley. Now that everyone knows she may not be of any use."

"Where do you think he takes Potter?"

"Do you think he tortures her?"

"I looked in all most of the compartments. I didn't see Haley in any of them!"

Finally there was a tap tap knock tap at the door and Draco opened it to their friends.

"So what's the plan?" Pansy asked.

"Well Uncle Luc said to say I wasn't kidnapped and to say nothing else."

Daphne made a face, "That's not much of a plan."

"Do you have something better?" Draco asked.

"Actually I do. Fuck the world and make out with Drake in public!"

"I wish," Haley muttered. "But I can't. Dumbledore will try to send me to the Dursleys! I can't go back there!"

Pansy put an arm around her friend's shoulders and hugged her. "We won't let you go back. Even if I have to kidnap you myself."

"Thank you."

"Bet your Gryffindors wouldn't do that," Blaize told her smirking.

"Shut it," Haley fake snapped before realizing something. "Shit."

"What?" Daphne asked.

"The Gryffindors are probably going to get even clingier."

Blaize made a face and said, "Is that even possible?"

"Hang out with us!" Pansy told her.

"In public?"

"Yeah! They probably already assume that you were kidnapped by a Slytherin because everyone hates Slytherin. It won't get them any closer to finding your kidnappers!"

"Yeah, just pretend you're only friends with Drake," Blaize agreed.

"I'll ask Uncle Luc in a letter and see what he says first."

At the end of the train ride they made sure to be the last ones. Unfortunately this caused them to miss the carriages so the five had to walk.

Once they arrived Haley sent the four in first and waited outside so they wouldn't look together. Haley listened to Dumbledore make his opening speech. "And finally, I believe everyone is aware of the fact that Haley Potter has been kidnapped." Haley snorted at the statement because he said 'fact'. "So if anyone has any knowledge of Ms. Potter's whereabouts please let us know immediately.

Haley walked through the door with her hand in the air and shouted, "I may have some idea to her whereabouts, Headmaster."

Many people from the Slytherin table laughed as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Um, uh… Well then… Welcome back Ms. Potter. I would like to see you in my office after the feast if you don't mind." And with that the food appeared.

Haley had chosen a spot far away from everyone but that didn't help much because soon everyone was standing by her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hermione shrieked.

Haley just filled her plate with her favorite foods and said, "Somewhere."

"Who were you with?!" Ron asked.

"People."

"Why didn't you write us?" Fred asked.

"We could have helped you!" George added.

"Didn't need help."

Haley was becoming pissed off when they wouldn't go away. She thought back to what Uncle Luc told her, 'If they become too much to handle be with the Slytherins. They will help you in ways your Gryffindors can't.'

Haley stood up leaving her plate and pushed through the crowd. "Out of the way!" she yelled causing them to make a gap. She looked at the Slytherin table. Draco was eating with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaize. Pansy and Daphne were eating with a few other Slytherin girls that knew her secret. She decided it would be safer to go with them. She made her way around the table, fully aware that everyone including the staff and Slytherins were watching.

Haley was very uncomfortable but ignored it as she came to Pansy. "Mind if I sit here?" Haley asked smirking.

Pansy and Daphne looked at each other and laughed as the separated giving Haley room to sit. Everyone that wasn't a Slytherin stared at them all. Daphne got annoyed with all the looks and yelled, "What you've never seen friends eat together before?!"

Haley and Pansy laughed at her as they helped themselves to food.

"Haley! What the hell are you doing?!" Ron yelled.

Haley swallowed and yelled back, "Trying to eat in peace!"

They ate together with everyone watching and then were approached by Snape and Minerva.

"Potter, may I ask why you are not sitting at your own table with your friends?" Snape sneered.

Haley looked up and said, "Sorry Professor, I didn't know there was a rule against me sitting here." Haley pretended to think for a moment before saying, "Wait a minute! There isn't one!"

"Don't talk back, Potter!" Snape snapped.

"I'm sorry Professor I'm a bit crabby at the moment. You see if Ginny went to sit at the Ravenclaw table to sit with Luna no one would care but as soon as I leave my Gryffindor hole everyone needs to know why."

Snape smirked, "Point taken, Potter. I think they are just surprised."

"Of what? I can have more friends than Ron and Hermione."

"Of whom you chose to make friends with."

Haley just shrugged and finished her meal before standing up. "I believe the Headmaster requested my presence," Haley said before leaving the room and waiting outside Dumbledores office for him. She sat down on the floor but it only took ten minutes for him to come followed by McGonagall.

"Hello Ms. Potter," Albus greeted smiling.

"Hey," Haley said dully as she stood up.

The three went up to his office and sat down in the comfortable chairs and waited for the other to speak. After a few minutes Haley got annoyed and said, "While the uncomfortable silence is fun I have classes in the morning."

"Actually, Haley, you don't," Albus informed her.

Haley glared at him, "What are you on about?"

Minerva gasped, "Haley! Have a little respect!"

Albus held up a hand to silence Minerva and said, "Its fine Professor. Haley doesn't know what she's saying. I assume the imperious curse has changed her personality slightly."

Haley groaned, "I'm not under a damn curse! And you never answered my question! Why don't we have class tomorrow?"

Albus gravely shook his head but answered, "Everyone else has class. However you will not be at Hogwarts this year. You'll be homeschooled."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Haley shrieked standing up.

"Please calm down Haley. We need to keep you away from your kidnappers. You will be moved to the Burrow and Molly and Arthur will teach you. I will pay them as I do any other teachers so Arthur will be taking a year's leave from his job at the ministry. They will help you as we take the imperious off of you and will be your private teachers."

"NO! I refuse! You cannot make me do anything!" Haley yelled before running out of the room to the Slytherin common room. She banged on the painting only to come face to face with Snape.

"Potter! What are you doing here?!"

Haley ignored him and pushed passed him while crying. Pansy stood up and pulled her into a hug and they were soon joined by Daphne, Blaize, and Draco.

"What happened?" Blaize asked.

"They… the… they wa… want to… send… me… away," Haley choked through her tears.

"What send you where?" Pansy gasped.

"The Weasleys home! They… they think… I'll be… safe from… kidnappers! Please! Don't let… them… take… me!"

Snape intervened, "Haley, you're not going to be given a choice. The Headmaster won't let you stay here and won't let you go anywhere he doesn't approve of."

They all hugged again and Draco whispered, "I'll write Father tomorrow. He'll settle this."

Haley tried to nod but Minerva burst in the room saying, "Severus! Haley ran off and we can't find…" She stopped talking when she saw Haley hugging the Slytherins. "What did that imperious do?" Minerva whispered.

"I don't want to go!" Haley shouted. "I want to stay here with my friends!"

"Haley, please, calm down! We need to get this curse off you and learn what happened."

Severus stepped in again, "Minerva, the poor girl doesn't need to be moved until tomorrow. I want her to spend the night here. Let's give her one night with her friends."

"Her friends are in Gryffindor tower!"

"Yet when she was upset, she came here; to the Slytherins."

Minerva snapped, "Fine, do whatever you want but have her in Albus' office by noon!" With that she left.

"Thank you Professor," Haley told him wiping away a few stray tears.

"It's no problem, Haley. I enjoy making Minerva's life miserable."

Haley chuckled.

Severus eyed Draco who was holding Haley closely, "When did that happen?"

Draco smiled, "Sorry Uncle Sev. We've been keeping it from you and almost everyone for like a year now."

His eyebrows shot up, "I thought you hated each other."

"Only first year," Haley told him before whispering something to Draco. Draco nodded and Haley turned back to Snape. "Summer after first year Draco and Lucius came to visit me at the Dursley's to apologize. Lucius learned that my home life wasn't exactly great…"

Draco cut her off, "They starved her, beat her, and locked her in cupboard that they used as her bedroom!"

"Yeah, like I said, not the best. Anyways, Lucius decided I couldn't live there any more so he made a deal with Vernon and took me home with them. I've been living there ever since."

Snape just watched them for a few moments before saying, "This is bad."

"What is?" Draco asked.

"You can't tell anyone about the Malfoy's yet considering everyone thinks you're under the imperious. However if you don't tell… They are going to try to remove the curse. That will be extremely painful if you're not under one."

Haley gave a small whimper.

"When that doesn't work," Severus continued, "They will try other spells to try to remove confounding charms. If there are none of those it too will become painful."

Haley held onto Draco, "I can't go."

"Is there anything we can do Uncle Sev?"

Severus sat down and said, "I'm thinking."

After ten minutes he stood up and crossed to the floo. Haley heard him call over for Lucius and Narcissa but didn't pay much attention. It was only a few moments later when the two arrived in the common room to find a crying Haley in Draco's arms.

"Oh Haley dear," Narcissa whispered before sitting down and pulling the weeping girl into her lap and holding her close.

"What do we do?" Draco asked Lucius.

"I don't know son. We can't go to jail but we can't let the harm Haley."

Severus cleared his throat, "I think you should go into hiding."

Everyone looked at him. "If you and Narcissa go into hiding for the time being Haley could tell everyone what happened. Once they believe her we can send word for you to come back. If they don't I will contact you to pick up Haley and Draco and take them with you."

Lucius nodded.

It would have been a good plan too. Except for the fact that at that exact moment Dumbledore walked in the room being tailed by Minerva.

"Haley! What are you doing?!" Minerva shrieked when she saw her sitting on Narcissa.

"Haley, you know she's a death eater!" Dumbledore reminded.

Haley stood up wiping away her tears and said, "Bite me!"

"Ms. Potter!" Minerva gasped.

"It's fine Minerva. I just can't wait to take that horrid imperious off."

"You will do no such thing!" Lucius shouted.

Dumbledore looked at him and Narcissa, "Ah! So you two have been behind this entire thing! You'll go to Azkaban for this."

"Oh my god, you crazy old nutter! I'm not under a damn curse! I just haven't liked you since I've learned what you did to me! The Malfoys have done nothing but protect me from you and your stupidity! I'm not going to the Burrow! And they are only going to Azkaban over my dead body!"

Everything was quiet for several moments. Albus drew his wand and pointed it at Lucius. "What did you do to her?"

Lucius growled, "All I did was make up for all of your mistakes!"

Dumbledore glared and said, "Clearly you did something to her mind! She would never stand up for death eaters like yourselves if you hadn't!" Then with a quick wave of the wand he yelled, "Stupefy!" and Lucius just barely put a quick Protego in place to shield himself. Haley, Draco, and Narcissa pulled their wands out and pointed them in Dumbledore's direction.

"Haley, please fight it," Minerva begged.

"There is nothing to fight! I'm doing this because I want to!"

"Narcissa, take the children somewhere safe," Lucius told her.

"You're not taking Haley anywhere!" Albus snapped pointing his wand at her.

"Go without me," Haley told him quietly.

Draco looked at her shocked, "We can't just leave you here!"

Haley grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes saying, "Draco, I love you. I love Luc and Cissa! I can't let you get in anymore trouble because of me. Just go! Please!"

Draco quickly kissed her before his mother dragged him through the floo. Dumbledore turned is wand back to Lucius. "Love?! You used a love potion on her!"

Lucius sighed before saying, "No you idiot! She chose to love us because we are her family!"

Albus threw a few more spells at Lucius. He blocked each one and backed towards the fireplace. Before he went threw he turned to Haley and sadly said, "We won't give up, Haley. Stay strong. We love you too." A moment later he was gone.

Haley fell to her knees crying and Severus surprised Albus and Minerva by helping her stand up and hugging her as she cried. "Why on earth did you do that?!" Snape snapped at them.

Albus was shocked, "What do you think we should have done? She can't go with them! They were death eaters!"

"So was I!" Snape growled, "Yet I'm allowed to hug Haley and teach thousands of children!"

"That's different!" Minerva squeaked.

"How?"

"You changed sides! You stopped before Voldemort was killed!" Albus reminded him.

"How do you know Lucius didn't change sides? Or better yet how do you know he ever was a true death eater?!" Snape yelled. "I've been close to the Malfoys for a long time! I'm Draco's godfather for Merlin's sake! They are not bad people."

Albus gave him a suspicious glare and said, "Did you know?"

"What?"

"Did you know they had Haley?!" Albus growled.

"Put until half an hour ago, no, no I did not. But if I had I doubt I would have told you!"

"Alright!" Minerva shouted. "That's enough fighting! We need to figure out what to do now."

"You can't take her away!" Blaize shocked everyone by speaking up.

"And why can't we, Mr. Zabini?" Albus quizzed.

"Because if you take her away and try to take curses off that aren't there you will be the ones hurting her," Blaize said firmly.

"Mr. Zabini, although I appreciate your loyalty to Ms. Potter, we have no intention of harming her in anyway," Albus told him dismissively.

"But you already have!" Daphne informed him boldly.

"Ms. Greengrass!" Minerva gasped.

"Well, just look at her! She's a wreck. You attacked the people that are the closest thing she ever had to a family and basically said she can never see them again," Daphne continued.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, Professors," Pansy stepped in, "But weren't you the ones that left her at the Dursley's," she spit the name, "abusive home to begin with?"

"The Dursleys are a fine family," Albus stated even though Minerva shook her head, "and anything that was said against them was said while she was under this curse."

"But she told you first year!" Blaize shouted. "That's before she even met Mr. Malfoy."

"Enough!" Albus bellowed.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for reprimanding a professor," Minerva growled.

"Ten points each to Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Parkinson, and Mr. Zabini for standing up for what's right," Snape stated glaring at the pair.

Albus ignored him and turned to Haley, "There's been a change in plans. You will be leaving tonight instead. Your belongings and Hedwig are waiting for you at the Burrow."

Haley released Snape knowing that they weren't going to back down. She wiped her tears away and stared at her shoes.

Pansy whispered something to Blaize and he nodded before saying, "Wait one minute," and running towards his and Draco's room. A few seconds later he came back carrying a something. He handed it to Haley and gave her a hug. Pansy and Daphne gave her hugs. Haley unfolded what Blaize brought her and instantly recognized it as one of Draco's sweaters. She quickly slipped it on and Snape put an arm around her shoulders following Albus and Minerva out of the common room.

Haley buried herself in the sweater, soaking up the warmth, as they walked to the Headmasters office.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes I updated! Sorry for the wait! I didn't think my stories would be very popular when I first posted them. I have a job now so I don't have as much time to write. I hope you forgive my tardiness. Review Please! I really do enjoy hearing from you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… yet.**

When they reached the office, Haley, Albus, Minerva, and Severus all flooed straight to the Burrow. Haley was escorted through the floo by Minerva because they were afraid that she would try to escape if she went alone and the pair didn't trust Severus enough to allow him to take her after what just happened. Initially Albus wanted to take her but she refused to go near him. Albus insisted that it wasn't her choice but the fault of whatever spell she was under.

When they arrived in the Burrow Molly pulled Haley into a large welcoming hug. Haley really did love the Weasleys and was grateful to be held but it wasn't the same. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were Ron's family not hers.

"Oh, dear! You had us so worried," Molly whispered inspecting the girl to make sure she was alright.

"Sorry," Haley apologized quietly.

Molly moved a few stray hairs out of Haley's face and said, "Oh, sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for. We're just glad you're okay."

Arthur turned to Albus and said, "Not that I'm not glad she's here but I thought you were bringing her tomorrow."

"Change of plans. We learned who kidnapped her," Albus stated.

Molly faced him and yelled, "Who?!"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Minerva growled.

"I wasn't kidnapped!" Haley shouted yet again.

Everyone looked at her sadly and Dumbledore said, "We may need to wait to remove the curse."

"Wha? Why?" Molly sputtered.

"Because I not completely sure that she is under the imperious. Earlier she said that she loved Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa. The imperious can forced people to do things but it cannot force feelings on someone. I believe that she may be under a powerful love potion. The potion is most likely directed at Draco and Haley just loves Lucius and Narcissa for being his parents. If this is true Haley would love them no matter what and would do anything to try to feel love back. She wouldn't care if they harmed her."

"It's not true!" Haley told them but only Snape believed her.

"That doesn't explain it," Severus growled.

Arthur turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"A love potion wouldn't make her love anyone but Draco. She could completely despise Lucius and Narcissa but still love Draco. And even if it did work like that it wouldn't explain her friendship with Slytherins or the fact that she trusts me, ME, SEVERUS SNAPE, the man that's been horrible to her, more than anyone else in the room. Ms. Potter is completely in control. There are no potions or spells on her and I'll be damned if I stand aside and allow you to harm her in an attempt to take spells off that aren't there!"

"SEVERUS!" Albus bellowed. "Control yourself! Don't think you aren't already in hot water! You obviously brought the Malfoys to the school earlier! What was your plan?! Were you going to let them take her away?! Do you really hate the poor girl that much?"

"ME?! You're the one that sent her to a family that beat and starved her! They Malfoys were only helping her you crazy…" Snape yelled before looking around the room. "Dammit!"

"What?" Minerva asked.

"Where's Potter?"

Everyone searched the room with their eyes but somewhere in the fighting Haley had disappeared. The door was still cracked open a bit.

"I'll go find her," Albus stated as he head to the door.

However Molly put a hand in front of him and said, "No, Albus, I think you've done enough to that poor girl for one night," before she grabbed Snape's arm and pulled him outside to help her find Haley.

It didn't take long to find Haley. She was sitting against the old oak tree. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she was crying into her knees.

Molly dropped to the ground beside her and pulled the girl close.

Severus looked at the pair and said, "Molly, you need to know the truth. The Malfoys think of Haley as their daughter. They would hand themselves over to the dementors if they thought it would protect Haley and Draco. However they know that would only put her in more danger. No one would be able to protect her if they went away. We need to fix this. The Malfoys are the closest thing Haley and I have to a family. I'm Draco's godfather for crying out loud! It's my job to protect them!"

Molly nodded. "You're sure they didn't do anything?"

"Positive," Snape said firmly. "Draco's in love with her. There dating apparently."

Molly nodded again and said, "I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Will Arthur feel that way?"

"Arthur doesn't like the Malfoys and never will. However over the past couple years he has noticed them being nicer to him. I assume Haley had something to do with that," Molly saw Haley give a guilty smile; "He would do anything for Haley. He just needs to be told the truth."

Snape nodded as a plan formulated in his mind. "Good. Haley, we need to back to the house but don't worry, Molly and I will protect you and get your family back."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm exhausted but am staying up late just for you! I hope you're grateful. :P**

When they got back to the house finally Albus and Minerva left with the promise to return in two days' time to start 'helping' Haley.

They all sat around the table and Severus explained everything he knew to Molly and Arthur.

After he was done Arthur looked Haley straight in the eyes and said, "I just need you to tell me. I need to be positive. Did the Malfoys ever hurt you in anyway?"

Without missing a beat Haley replied, "I know they may not be the nicest people in the world sometimes but they are not evil and they would never do anything that could potentially hurt me. Ever since the learned about my childhood they treated me like a daughter. I never would have let them do it if I had known that it would turn out this way. Everything just went do wrong."

Arthur looked at Severus, "Alright, I'm convinced. I don't like Lucius but if he has had such an effect on Haley I will be willing to give him another chance."

Severus nodded, "Thank you Arthur. They will be forever grateful."

"What do we do now?" Molly asked. "Dumbledore is positive they are harming Haley."

"We need to get her to Lucius and Narcissa," Snape stated.

"How? We have no idea where they went," Arthur pointed out.

They sat thinking for a moment before a small voice said, "Can't I just tell them where I am and to come get me?"

"How?" Snape quizzed. "Albus will no doubt be watching all the owls that come out of the house and I will be watched like a hawk."

"Secret code of course," Haley giggled.

Severus just gave her a confused look.

"You don't think Uncle Luc would do all this without Draco and I having some way of telling him important things privately."

Snape smirked, "Alright little girl. So what's your plan?"

"Rita Skeeter."

"What do you want with that witch?" Arthur spat.

"She learned long ago that I was living with the Malfoys but didn't say anything because we were blackmailing her. Still are. I'll force her to write an article on me and put the code in it. They'll read it and understand."

Snape looked impressed.

"What on earth do you have on her that would convince her to do something like this?" Arthur asked confused.

"She's an illegal animagus. Her form is a beetle and she uses her power to spy on people to get stories."

"Alright," Snape said grinning. "Arthur, visit Rita tomorrow while you clean out your office at the ministry. Tell her to come here at noon or Haley Potter would tell the world her secret."

Arthur nodded, "Are you sure they will understand the code?"

Haley nodded, "Uncle Luc was always prepared. They will come get me. I know it."

**AN: Yeah! I did it! Review! Do you like Haley being with Draco?**


End file.
